


My Dearest Uncle Scrooge

by ParkRyder525



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: As much I love the old Ducktales, the new one is amazing! Beside sticking to the classic, they got ideas that are fresh and original, and I love it! This is how you make a good reboot unlike some channel who makes terrible reboot *coughs* Cartoon Network *coughs* Even though Alan Young will always be forever Scrooge McDuck, I would say David Tennant is the best role for Scrooge!Anyway, this one shot is about how much Donald care about his Uncle Scrooge when his beloved Uncle Scrooge gets injured while one of their adventures.So, relax and enjoy the story!





	My Dearest Uncle Scrooge

Donald - "Be careful kids!"

That the words Donald being tell the boys about fighting their villain of the day: The Beagle Boys who was riding a magical dragon known as The Red Claw since its powerful claws can cut through anything. It was trying to attack the family, but they kept dodging them and trying to find the weak spot.

Huey - "Don't worry Uncle Donald, we got this!"

Dewey - "Yeah I mean we dealt worst."

Louie - "Actually defeating this dragon *ducking the attack* it like defeating a mummy."

Webby - "If the mummy has wings!"

Webby use her grabbing hook and it landed on a tree branch. She swings to find a weak spot and noticed a red gem on its tail. Webby then landed safely down and shouted:

Webby - "Guys! It's the gem on its tail!"

Scrooge - "We can handle that easy! Come on along Donald."

Donald - "What?! You're crazy if you think I'm gonna- "

But his words were cut short when Scrooge use his cane throw Donald on the Dragon's tail and landed on the end of it. He saw the Beagle Boys coming toward him and it made him very scared. But then he heard:

Scrooge - "Hey Beagle Boys! Looking for something?"

Big-Time - "Get that duck!"

They all charged toward Donald, but Scrooge jumped on Bank Job's shoulder and used his cane to know down Big-Time.

Scrooge - "Donald! Get the gem off the dragon!"

Donald - "But what about you Uncle Scrooge?"

Scrooge - *while fighting the Beagle Boys* "I'll be fine! Just do it!"

Donald carefully tried to grab the gem, but he couldn't reach yet. The dragon noticed Donald was trying to get the gem and it start swinging its tail hard all while Donald was holding on for dear life

Donald - *scared* "Uncle Scroooge!"

Scrooge - "Hang on lad! I'm coming! *to the Beagle Boys* Come on get me you Beagle Pest!"

Scrooge began to run on the back of the dragon and The Beagle Boys chases him. The dragon noticed and stop swinging it tail and Donald fell on the back.

Huey - "Webby go help Donald get the gem!"

Webby - "I'm on it!"

Webby use her grabbing hook and it landed on the dragon's scale and she fly up to the dragon and land on its back.

Webby - "Come on let's get the gem quick!

Donald and Webby run to the tail and Donald once again tried to grab the gem. With all his strength, he reached down, and grabbed the gem out of the dragon's tail.

Donald - "I got it!"

Webby - "Look! It's going back to its original form!"

The dragon started to turn into stone. The Beagle Boys noticed it and they used the jet pack they stole and flew off in fear. Thinking quickly, Scrooge use the grapple hook and carried both Donald and Webby down to the others. Huey, Dewey and Louie ran toward them all excited and amazed.

Louie - *amazed* "That was really awesome you guys! You were great Uncle Donald!"

Dewey - *amazed* "That's was really cool!"

Huey - "That was one of the best things I ever saw in my life!"

Donald - *happy* "Aw thank you Boys."

The dragon was almost turn into stone, but it saw Donald and use its tail to try hit him.

Scrooge - "DONALD LOOKOUT!"

Donald turned and saw the tail about hit him. He was frozen in fear, but Scrooge pushed him out of the way and he ended up getting smacked by the Dragon's tail instead. The strong force of getting hit caused Scrooge to get knocked into a tree real hard. Scrooge fell on the ground was now injured and unconscious. The family looked in horror to see their beloved uncle badly injured.

Everyone - *horrified* "Uncle Scrooge!"

They run over to him and Donald carefully lift Scrooge's head up. Scrooge looked badly hurt and he had cuts on him that was bleeding. His arm was also twisted in a weird angle and Donald put his head on Scrooge's chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was still there, but it was slowly beating.

Donald - *scared* "Boys get Launchpad!"

All three of them: Right!"

They ran to go get him. Donald did try to shake Scrooge awake, but Scrooge barley opened his eyes, smiled, but fell unconscious again and his hand went limp. This makes Donald worried even more to the point that he felt his own heart stop beating.

Donald - *worried* "Uncle Scrooge hang in there, we will take you to the hospital!"

The boys came back with Launchpad and was shocked to see Scrooge's state. Launchpad quickly carried Scrooge to the plane and the others followed. They took Scrooge to the hospital and inside the hospital, they were in the waiting room, but they were all worry about Scrooge. Especially Donald.

Donald - *solemnly* "This is all my fault, if I would have gotten out of the way. He wouldn't be this condition."

Huey - *comforting* "Uncle Donald it's not your fault."

Louie - "Yeah I mean nobody can know about that tail attack. I mean it could be impossible to dodge it."

Webby - *nervously* "Um...There is 10 ways to dodge it. *they all glared at her* but that's not important now."

Dewey - "What is important is that he saved you from that tail because he doesn't want you to get hurt or worst."

Louie - "Yeah, and he safe you because he cares about your safety."

Webby - "Yeah, just like that old con artist guy care about his twin grandkids in that cool tv show we all like."

Donald - "Yeah he did..."

Then a doctor came in. Donald was the first to stand up from his chair and asked the major question:

Donald - "How is he?"

Doctor - "Well he has a concussion and broken arm along with some cuts and bruises. But he's still unconscious."

Donald have mixture feelings right now. He's glad that his uncle is okay for now, but still unconscious with two major injuries. It's been years since Scrooge had injures like those, who know the serious damage it can cause him due to not adventuring for years.

Donald - "C-Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded and lead them to a room. It leads to room 1987 and he opened the door and there was Scrooge in the room. Scrooge was still unconscious, but he had his arm in a cast and sling. Gauze bandages was wrapped around his head, while there were some bandages covering his minor wounds and was wearing a hospital robe and had a heart monitoring beeping every second. The gang looked at him in awe. Louie fell on his knees and said:

Louie - *sadly* Oh Uncle Scrooge Don't leave us! *crying*

Huey - "Hey dude knock it off, he's not dying! He's unconscious."

Dewey - "But he looks dead."

Webby - "He can't be dead; the heart computer thingy is beeping."

Launchpad - "But what if it's not him at all, just one of the disguises of the beagle boys or an evil clone of mister McD?!

The boys and Webby gasps in horror. Thanks to their adventures, anything can be possible. However, Donald didn't like hearing any of this. Especially with this kind of situation.

Donald - *angry* "Will you cut it out! It is him and he's not an evil clone!"

Huey - "Well it could happen I mean- "

Donald - "HE'S REAL ALRIGHT?!"

The other was shocked at Donald's outburst. They were used to Donald's anger, but it was never like this. Donald began to calm down since getting angry wasn't going to help anything.

Donald - *panting* "Can you guys please leave the room for a few minutes? I need some time alone with Scrooge."

Huey - "Okay Uncle Donald."

They leave and close the door as Donald goes over to see Scrooge. Donald grabbed a chair and sat next to Scrooge's hospital bed. Donald had never felt so much pain in his heart in one day. He didn't have a feeling like that since the Spear of Selene incident that caused Della's disappearance. Donald look at the picture of Scrooge and Della and himself together on one of their adventures.

He smiled because he remembers the fun time they had together and the awesome adventure they went on. But then frowned because Donald realize he wasted 10 years being angry with Scrooge for something that wasn't probably even his fault. They let a stupid grudge get in the way of their bonding and when they finally see each other, Scrooge gets badly hurt while trying to protect him. Donald felt his eyes watering and he cover his face with his arms and begin to cry. All those years he spent on a grudge wasted...

Donald - *sadly* "I'm so sorry Uncle Scrooge..."

As Donald was too busy crying, he didn't notice that Scrooge was slowly began to move his head. Scrooge opened his eyes and his vision was blurry, so he blinked a few times to clear his vision. When his vision was cleared up, he saw that he was in a hospital room and his arm was in a cast and sling. Scrooge felt his head wrapped in bandages and felt a little dizzy which cause him to realize that he has a concussion much to his dismay. Then he saw that Donald was by his bedside crying which left Scrooge confused since he always sees Donald angry but never crying.

Scrooge - *confused* "Donald what's with all the crying?"

Hearing his uncle's voice, Donald quickly lift his head, and saw that Scrooge was awake and looking confused.

Donald - "U-Uncle Scrooge?"

Scrooge - "Well are you gonna tell me why you are crying?"

Donald - *ecstatic* Uncle Scrooge!

Donald quickly hugged him because he was so happy that Scrooge was alive and well. However, he forgot about Scrooge's injuries and the tight hug was hurting Scrooge.

Scrooge - *in pain* "Ow! Ow! Donald you are hurting me! Let go!"

Donald - *sheepish* "Oh, I'm sorry." * he let's go of Scrooge*

Scrooge - "Its Fine. Are you alright?"

Donald - *concern* "I'm fine, but what about you? The boys think you're dead, Launchpad think some alien clone zombie, and you're hurt."

Scrooge - "Why would they think that? I'm Scrooge McDuck! I can survive any attack."

Donald - "But you are badly hurt. I mean you have a broken arm and a concussion."

Scrooge - "Ah, I will be alright I just need some time off for a while and I will be back on my feet again."

Donald - "Right…*realize something* I better go get the boys!"

He quickly ran outside to the waiting room and said:

Donald - "Kids! Uncle Scrooge is awake!"

All - "What?!"

The kids ran inside, and they were happy to see him awake.

Kids - "Uncle Scrooge!"

Huey - "Thank goodness you are alive!"

Louie - "We really thought that we lost you!"

Launchpad - "Or worse! An alien zombie clone."

Webby took a picture of Scrooge with her camera.

Webby - "This is the first picture of you hurt like this since forever!"

Scrooge - "Don't worry, I will fine for a few weeks and I will be my old self and going on adventures!"

Louie - "Can I be Scrooge until you get better?"

Scrooge - *annoyed* "No."

Louie - *disappointment* "Aw man."

Scrooge - "Let's go home. I don't want these doctors paying me extra here."

()()()()()()()()

Later at night when everybody was home, Donald was about to go to the houseboat to sleep but stopped at Scrooge's bedroom. He saw that Scrooge was getting ready for bed and was even putting some money bags in his bed. Donald was still concerned and worried for Scrooge because of the injuries. Plus, he still felt guilty for causing Scrooge to get hurt and nearly killed. Taking a deep breath, Donald knocked on the door and Scrooge opened the door and saw Donald.

Scrooge - *confused* "Donald? What are you doing here?"

Donald - "I needed to talk to you."

Scrooge - "What about?"

Donald - "About what happened today. It was all my fault."

Scrooge - "What? But Donald it wasn't your fault. That Dragon's tail could have hit anyone. It could have hit me regardless if I haven't push you out of the way. Besides, I said I would get better soon."

Donald - "I know but it just that. It's the other thing…"

Scrooge - "Thing? What other *realize what he meant* Oh…"

Donald - "Now hear me out Uncle Scrooge, after your accident I realize how stupid I was to let a grudge get in the away for 10 years. I mean I was just angry and devastated at what happened. But I know now that family is more important and seeing you getting hurt like that made realize that how much I still care about you. beside...Della wouldn't want us to keep doing this. So, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Uncle Scrooge."

In Donald's surprised Scrooge gave Donald a hug with his good arm.

Scrooge - "Thank you Donald."

Donald - *surprised* "Y-You aren't mad at me?"

Scrooge - "Well I was before, but then I too realize that the grudge isn't what Della wanted either."

Donald - "To tell you the truth, I been wanting to make up with you earlier, but I was still hurt. Plus, I had to raise the boys and I didn't think you care about me."

Scrooge - "Donald if I didn't care about you, wouldn't have I not pushed you out the way when the dragon's tail was about you hit you?"

Those words just punched Donald's right in the heart and mind. Scrooge was right: His uncle still cared about him because he even sacrificed and got hurt just to save him.

"Of course, he would have still saved you!"

They both turned and saw the boys and Webby by the door.

Webby - "Oh sorry about that."

Huey - "We couldn't of help but hear your conversation. Well, half of it anyway."

Dewey - "Anyway, Uncle Scrooge is right Uncle Donald, he would always save and care about you cause family always stick together no matter what."

Louie - "And we wanted to see if Scrooge is alright because of what happened."

Scrooge - "Don't worry lads, I will be fine in a few weeks."

Louie - "To be honest I was scared. I mean ever since I first met you, I keep thinking about your will and inheritance but then you got hurt and almost died. I felt terrible because I feel like I keep talking about you wanting to die and getting your money and it almost happened…"

Scrooge - "Oh it's alright Louie. It's not your fault and I don't blame you I mean; money and treasure can always stick into a person's mind. Even mine because sometimes even I think about my own relatives will and inheritance. It's a natural feeling."

Louie - *smiling* "Thank you Uncle Scrooge."

Dewey - "For everything."

Huey - "You and uncle Donald are the best."

The kids then go over Scrooge and Donald as they all give them a group hug. Webby took out a camera and set the timer on her photo, runs over to join in and the picture was taken with the gang smiling.

Hope you all like it!


End file.
